La jalousie est un vilain défautou pas!
by svetkate
Summary: Bon bah c'est mon premier OS sur IronMan ( d'habitude j'écris sur Castle) et je tiens à précisé qu'il est conçut pour l'anniversaire d'une super amie ( MiissPeronna) Je ne suis pas très forte en résumer alors je vous laisse la surprise :)


**Bon bah voila ! Ceci est mon première OS sur Iron Man ( d'habitude s'écris sur Castle) fait sur la demande et les conseils de MiissPeronna que j'adore ! sur ceux bonne lecture et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe mais, n'ayant pas de bêta et ayant une moyenne en orthographe lamentable et bien... sa donne sa **** bonne lecture **

C'était l'été il faisait chaud et le temps était très lourd. La météo avait prévue un violent orage qui aurait lieu dans la journée.

Virginia « Pepper »Potts était en train de repasser des vêtements quand une belle jeune femme, rousse, la trentaine descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Tony. Pepper arrêta sa tâche, se plaqua un grand sourire forcé sur le visage puis se retourna vers Mlle Parish.

_ Bonjour. Je vous ais lavé repassé vos vêtements, il ne manque plus que votre pantalon.

_ Où est Tony ?

_ Oh... je ne sais pas où est Mr Stark mais il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

_ Vous êtes sa secrétaire ou quelque chose comme sa ?

_ On peut dire sa comme sa...

_ Alors pourquoi êtes vous obliger de repasser mes vêtements, de les laver ou je ne sais pas moi sortir les poubelles ! se moqua Parish

Pepper du prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui hurler dessus mais finalement lui répondit sur un ton calme mais froid :

_ Si Mr Stark me demande de sortir les poubelles, je les sorts c'est tout. C'est mon travail .

_ Bon j'imagine que vous m'avez préparer le petit dej aussi parce que c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim !

_ Oui. Il se trouve dans la cuisine. Répondit-elle en lui adressant un bon gros regard noir avant de s'en aller.

Cela faisait la 5ème femme désagréable qu'elle voyait déambuler dans l'immense maison de Tony en lui manquant énormément de respect en une semaine ! C'en était trop ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle descendit dans l'atelier de Stark et composa le code de sécurité. Au moment ou elle franchit la porte elle vit Tony arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire et il s'avança vers elle.

_ Ah Pepper ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que faites- vous là ? Si c'est pour les documents à remplir pour... je sais plus trop quoi Le Débile l'a accidentellement brulé.

_ Je m'en fiche de ces documents !

_ Eh bien alors ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

A ce moment là, elle entendit l'orage se déclenché et les lourds grondements du tonnerre se firent entendrent.

_ Il se passe que j'en ai marre de voir des bimbos sans cervelle et sans éducation se trimballer 7 jours sur 7 dans votre maison, j'en ai marre de devoir leur faire le petit déjeuner, de devoir repasser et laver leurs vêtements ! Voila ce qu'il se passe !

_ Seriez vous jalouse ?

_ Absolument pas !

_ Bien sur que si !

_Non je ne suis pas jalouse !

_ Menteuse

_ Jamais !

_ Vous mentez très mal

_ Et de quoi serai-je jalouse ? De filles écervelées et mal élevées qui se réveillent en se demandant où est passé leur amant ?

_ Mlle... heu... un nom commençant par P...

_ Parish... lui dit-elle désespérée

_ Mlle Parish s'en remettra à coup sur ! Et puis parlons de vous un peu ... vous ne sortez pas avec un homme en ce moment ?

_ Non

_ Vous mentez vraiment très mal...

_ Mais je ne mens pas !

_ Alors qui est ce jeune homme blond, la trentaine, yeux bleus et plutôt bien formé avec qui vous êtes allé diné hier soir ?

_ Mais ça c'est mon... Attendez... Comment savez vous que je suis allé diner hier soir avec cet homme ?

_ ...

C'est à ce moment la que Jarvis choisis de bugger (NDLA : oui je sais, impossible mais c'est dans le contexte) et il fit défiler plein de photos de Pepper et de l'homme mystérieux qui l'accompagnait.

_ Vous m'avez fait suivre ! s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle

_ Heu ... Non c'est juste que ... en fait je ... je savais que vous aviez un rendez-vous ce soir alors ben je voulais savoir avec qui.

_ Seriez vous jaloux ?

_ Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Ah ! Double Ah !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire narquois

_ Vous mentez très mal !

_ Bon bref... ce si dit, j'ai raison ! Vous fréquentez quelqu'un !

_ Oui ! Mais je ne...

Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, Jarvis qui avait arrêté de partir en vrille commença à parler :

__ Monsieur, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'homme qui figure sur la photo, son nom est Alexander Potts fils de Kate et Richard Potts et frère de Mlle Potts ici présente._

_ Son frère !?

_ Oui ! C'était bien mon frère !

_ J'ignorais que vous en aviez un !

_ Et bien maintenant vous le savez !

_ Bon je suis désolé mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de « je suis désolé » ! Le sujet est clos ! Vous m'aviez dit hier que vous deviez partir en vacance sur votre magnifique yoat qui, précisons le, m'a vraiment embêtée pour ne pas être grossière et que vous n'avez jamais utilisez ! dit-elle pour changer de sujet sur le ton de la colère.

_ Ah vous faites bien d'en parlez ! J'allais justement appeler les invitées ! Mentit-il heureux de pouvoir éviter une énième dispute

_ Bon et bien dans ce cas je vous laisse !

Puis elle partit rapidement, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle imaginait très bien qu'elle genre d'invitées il y allait avoir sur ce fameux yoat. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas que des hommes.

Le lendemain, quand l'immense bateau fut remplit de pétrole, toutes les personnes conviées au voyage arrivèrent et Pepper ce rendit compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas tord. La première, grande, brune, les yeux vert émeraude avec des jambes interminables. La deuxième, blonde de taille moyenne et toute mince avec des formes vraiment très généreuses. Et des jeunes femmes défilèrent par centaines devant Virginia pour lui montrer leurs autorisations de monter dans le bateau. Et plus il y en avait plus Potts était jalouse plus elle se sentait mal. Elle pouvait comparer Tony à un berger qui chérissait ces brebis qui était, soit dit en passent, affreusement bien foutuent. C'est le cœur gros qu'elle monta à bord de l'immense navire en se demandant comment elle avait fais pour tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme. Mais après tout, elle n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher puisque qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Tony et que visiblement ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais en était-elle sure ? Si il n'éprouvait pas une once d'amour pour elle, comment se faisait t'il qu'il « enquête » sur le soit disant rencart avec son frère. Peut être était t'il juste curieux ? Ou peut être l'aimait t'il en secret ? C'est la tête remplie de question qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony (NDLA : et oui même dans ce superbe bateau Stark à un bureau) s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir et commença à faire de la paperasse.

Dans l'après midi, quand elle en eut marre de remplir les documents, elle se leva, pris le tas de papier administratif qu'elle venait de faire et sortit dehors pour les faire signer. Il faisait très beau et l'air frais et marin qu'elle ressentait à cet instant contrastait violement avec le puissant orage d'hier. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir. Elle adorait sa. Sa lui rappelait son enfance, quand ses parents et elle partait sur leur petit voilier familial et parcourait toute la journée l'océan. Quelques fois ils partaient même plusieurs jours et s'arrêtaient sur les petites îles des alentours pour manger et dormir. Mais elle revint à la dure réalité quand la jeune femme blonde, cette fois si quasiment nue, passa devant elle et rigola bêtement, ce moquant de la tenue qu'elle portait. Virginia soupira et alla chercher Tony. Elle parcourra tout le yoat à la recherche de Tony et allait finir par abandonner en se disant qu'il était certainement avec une de ces femmes lorsqu'elle vit un amas de mannequins autour de quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea donc dans cette direction et finit par trouver Tony, allonger sur une chaise longue, torse nu avec ces lunettes de soleil et un cocktail à la main. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les mannequins lingerie et finit par atteindre Stark.

_ J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer.

_ Bien sur Pepper bien sur...

Elle lui donna les feuilles et lui tendit un stylo. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau habillé comme ça mais n'en fit rien paraitre.

_ Voila.

_ Merci.

_ Sa vous arrive de vous amuser, d'enlever le haut, vous dévergondez ?

_ Pas en ce moment.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ Non.

Il la regarda et finit par dire avec une pointe de déception dans la voix :

_ Essayez tout de même de vous amuser Pepper.

_ Ce sera tout, Mr Stark ?

_ Ce sera tout, Mlle Potts.

Puis elle partit pour se replonger dans ces papier en repensant à leur petit jeu qui n'était visiblement pas terminer.

De son côté, Tony sortit de sa chambre accompagné d'une superbe femme rousse qui ressemblait énormément à Pepper. A vrai dire c'était son sosie parfait. Coucher avec elle l'avait profondément troublé. Elle avait les même cheveux de feu, la même taille toute fine les même yeux le même nez la même bouche, tout en elle lui rappelait Pepper à part le caractère et la capacité mentale. Il avait pensé à Potts pendant leurs ébats. Il avait pensé à Potts et pas à cette fille. Et ça le dérangeait, le troublait, le déstabilisait, il n'avait pas de mot pour d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait passé tout l'après midi au lit, enfin quasiment, mais ce n'est que avec cette bimbos anglaise qu'il avait ressentit du plaisir. C'était la seule avec laquelle il s'était sentit bien. Il s'était sentit bien car il pensait à Pepper sa il en était certain. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques mois ou quelques années , il ne souvenait plus quand cela avait commencer, mais quelques temps après qu'elle soit arrivé, il avait commencé à penser à elle, à rêver d'elle. Chaque senteur, chaque parfum, chaque couleur lui rappelait quelque chose en elle. Il la voyait partout dans ces fantasmes dans ces cauchemars dans ces voitures de luxe, magnifique d'extérieur mais très fragile à l'intérieur il la voyait même dans les plats gastronomiques qu'il mangeais lors de ces horribles diners avec des hommes d'affaires, avant d'entamer le plat il le regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pepper car l'assiette, toujours magnifiquement bien présentée était gracieuse et le plat qu'elle contenait avait l'air totalement exquis. Tout comme Virginia en fait. Il pensait constamment à elle et pouvait le comparée à une rose. On la dévorait des yeux, on l'admirait, mais si on s'en approchait de trop près, on finissait par s'y piquer et sa faisait mal, très mal. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort envers une femme et il ne pouvait qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Et il avait peur. Peur de ses sentiments à lui, peur de ses sentiments à elle mais plus que tout il avait peur de la perdre. Dans ces cauchemars il la voyait mourir, s'éteindre dans ces bras en lui murmurant trois mots dans l'oreille. C'est alors qu'il se réveillait, trempé de sueur et il cherchait une présence réconfortante. Il se retrouvait avec une femme, allongé dans son lit et à chaque fois était déçut que ce ne soit pas Pepper. Mais jamais il ne se rappelait de ces trois petits mots dont il avait rêvé et cela le frustrait au plus au point. Alors, il descendait à sont atelier pour bricoler des gadgets pour son armure et cela lui occupait l'esprit et le faisait penser à autre chose qu'elle. Dès qu'il la voyait son cœur faisait des bonds et tambourinait si fort qu'il se demandait parfois comment elle se débrouillait pour ne pas l'entendre. Pour le sentir de ses pensés, la Pepper no 2 l'embrassa. Mais il la repoussa un peut trop brusquement et s'en alla au bar pour ce vider la tête. Il traversa donc son bateau pour s'y rendre mais, en passant à côté de la chambre de Pepper il entendit des pleurs. Il s'arrêta donc et se mit à écouté.

_ Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire Alex !

Alex ? C'était surement le surnom de son frère, Alexander.

_ Tu crois que je devrais passer à autre chose ? Lui tourner le dos ?

Il se demandait de quel homme il parlait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cet homme. Il ne se doutait absolument que l'homme dont elle semblait si amoureuse soit lui.

_ Oui tu à sans doute raison. De toute façon je ne supporte plus de le voir toute la journée trainer avec ces espèces de filles vulgaires et mal élevées !

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Trainer avec ces espèces de filles vulgaires et mal élevées » de qui parlait-elle donc ?

_ Oui je sais Alex, mais je me suis attachée à lui et je ne vais pas pouvoir tourner la page si facilement.

Il commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre parlez d'un homme dont-elle était vraisemblablement éperdument amoureuse.

_ Tu crois que je devrais lui avouez mes sentiments ?

S'en était trop. Il en avait marre de l'entendre parler ainsi d'un homme. Il voulait que cet homme soit lui et qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et pas d'un autre. Alors il rentra dans la chambre.

Pepper se figea, s'excusa auprès de son frère et raccrocha.

_ Que faites-vous là ? dit-elle en s'essuyant précipitamment ses larmes.

_ Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

_ Oh ce n'est rien... juste une petite histoire qui n'à aucun sens...

_ Arrêtez de me mentir Pepper. Je vous ai entendue parler à votre frère de cet homme que vous aimez.

Elle se figea soudainement.

_ Heu vous... heu ... Vous avez tout entendue ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche je sais que cet homme à beaucoup de chance de se faire aimer par une femme aussi incroyable que vous et que je serais lui je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance d'être à vos côtés.

_ Est-ce-que vous êtes en train de dire que je vous plais ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui dire la vérité.

_ Absolument.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il l'aimait. Depuis tout ce temps il l'aimait et ne lui avait rien dit. Une douce chaleur s'alluma au creux de ses reins, la même chaleur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors elle s'approche de son oreille et lui confia trois petits mots trois petits mots simples et pourtant si compliqués trois murmures, doux, vivant, presque insolant. A ce moment là il se sentit perdre pied. Il a vaincu la mort et le destin, terrassé des adversaires implacables, connu les pires frasques de la planète people mais quand elle lui murmure ces trois petits mots, il brule, il gèle, il meure, il renait, il court, il crie, il vit, il admire, il s'abaisse, il est vaincu, il est vainqueur, il gagne, il perd, il dance, il respire, il voit. Il voit enfin qu'il est amoureux d'elle et plus rien ne pourra jamais l'en dissuadé. Pas même ces femmes si nombreuses soit-elles pouvait l'empêcher de voir qu'il l'aimait. Il se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres sur lesquelles il avait tant fantasmées. Ce fut pour lui le plus beau moment de sa vie. D'abord très amoureux, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour ne former qu'un seul et même être. Ils entamèrent alors une dance que chacun d'eux semblaient avoir répétés très longtemps. D'abord une valse, douce et lente parfaitement en accord avec son partenaire. Puis un tango endiablé, sensuel et rythmé. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Chacun d'eux ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. C'était magique, troublant, magnifique, incroyable, intense... c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Pepper s'écarta alors un peut de lui et murmura doucement :

_ Ce sera tout Mr Stark ?

_ Ne croyez pas que je vais en rester là Mlle Potts.

**TADAAA ! Bon je sais je sais... c'est vraiment très guimauve sur la fin... Il faut présiser que cet OS est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie et que toute les idées qui se trouve dans cette fic vienne d'elle alors si vous avez aimez ne me félicitez pas moi ( enfin si quand même un peut xD bon ok je me tais...) mais félicitez la surtout elle pour ses supers idées ! Enfin, pour ceux qui auront remarqués, il y a pas mal de référence à ma série préférée je nome... Castle ! **

**Bon ben voili voilou et je suis encore sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Reviewww please ! **


End file.
